


Lullaby

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean knew that Colette could sing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alidiabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/gifts).



**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** minor ones for 1x03 Ich bin ein Berliner  
 **Pairing:** Colette Valois/Dean Lowrey est. relationship

* * *

Dean knew that Colette could sing. He had caught her doing it a couple of times while standing in the shower. He had heard her sing the Nazi anthem on one occasion, too.

But after hearing a teasing _‘Call Me Irresponsible’_   from her that had faded into giggles when he had started trailing kisses down her jaw and throat, he had never thought that she could actually take his breath away with a simple song.

Then again, maybe it was not the song itself, but the way she looked while singing it. Happy and content, and just a little bit tired. And he wasn’t the only one who was her captive audience, too.

Sophie yawned and clenched her impossibly small fists when Colette slowly moved the rocking chair back and forth, humming under her breath.

 _“Le soleil endormi, déjà tombe la nuit. Et la lune, douce nuit, endors toi mon tout petit.”_ the baby’s mother sang, gently stroking over the little girl’s cheek. Sophie’s eyes started drooping and she yawned again, her movements starting to cease gradually as Colette lowered her voice, letting the lullaby fade out when the baby appeared to have fallen fast asleep.

“If you are not already asleep, could you take her?” his wife asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. Dean pushed himself away from the door jamb and carefully lifted the sleeping infant out of Colette’s arms, humming softly when the baby stirred before he put her in the bassinet. Dean watched her briefly, stroking Sophie’s soft cheek before turning around and wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her cheek.

“Do I get a private audition?” he muttered against the skin of her throat and could feel her chuckling and shaking her head.

“Certainly, _mon capitaine_.” she teased him. “I was thinking _‘Blue Skies’_?”

“Excellent choice, Mrs Lowrey.” Dean nodded, steering her into the direction of the bedroom as Colette started humming again, her hands tangling in his hair and her body moving against his.

_fin._

* * *

_The lullaby Colette is singing is_[the French version of Johannes Brahms' lullaby](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNJPV4BrCSg).  
In case the German singing on Pan Am didn't convince you, [French evidence that yes, Karine knows how to sing.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80ixHeP2ZR8)  



End file.
